


Shut Your Mouth And Hold Your Breath

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America Being an Idiot (Hetalia), America being America (Hetalia), Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Russia (Hetalia), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Comfort/Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Russia (Hetalia), Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Friendship, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor America/Russia (Hetalia), Romantic Friendship, Russia has Issues (Hetalia), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ivan Braginsky knows what type of man he is. And he knows that because of that, most other men--people in general, even--stay out of his way. Except for one. And honestly? He can't quite figure out why.Oneshot/drabble





	Shut Your Mouth And Hold Your Breath

One of the reasons why Ivan Braginsky liked Alfred F. Jones was because he was so curious as to why Alfred himself wasn't afraid of him. Everyone else Ivan knew cowered when they came across him. When they had to speak to him, they never met his eyes, no matter what. Ivan was used to it, and sometimes it amused him, but other times it made him feel sort of sad. Sometimes it makes him mad too though--it was annoying! He wanted them to look at him!

Alfred didn't do any of those things. Not even when Ivan was angry. In fact whenever he saw him he always made the point to give him a big hug. 

And it wasn't just that either. Ivan was confused by other things Alfred tended to do. Like why did he refer to him as a 'smol angry kitty cat with little soft toe beans"? What did that even mean? Ivan wasn't small. In fact, he was taller than Alfred! He was taller than anyone he knew--hulking, towering, with broad shoulders and big hands. 

So why was Alfred being so weird? Why did he confuse him him with a small fluffy animal? 

(Because they were both cute, would be Alfred's immediate answer).


End file.
